


The Man Behind the Mask

by Adder



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Angst, Game Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adder/pseuds/Adder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before the Battle of Big Bridge and Commander Kurasame is not as prepared for mission day as he would like. Time to pay a good friend a visit to take his mind off of things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not read FFt-0 Gaiden so I'm kind of making stuff up eheh
> 
> This game is fucking me up, this ship is killing me, so hence I did what all other nerds-that-cry-over-ships do and wrote a scene thing.
> 
> Please cry over KazuKura with me I am suffering.
> 
> \- Adder

“- We’re friends. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Friends...

A small huff escaped him as he paused in front of the large doors of the Crystarium. The cadets must have heard him, for they all shot him nervous glances and shuffled off to talk elsewhere.

The dark-haired commander closed his eyes for a moment, letting that word drift through his mind.

Friends. Yes, he knew the value of friendship all too well. Friendship was... such an elusive concept. In his 26 years of life, he had only managed to maintain three strong friendships, one of which was with a Tonberry of all creatures. The other two were with people he never thought he’d ever get involved with. One was the ever-flirtatious Emina, who was loved for her attractive figure and took pride in it. She had a tendency to force him to give his opinions on her bikini collection, a collection any other man would die to see, but he could care less for.

The other was the perverted Kazusa, whose hobby seemed to be drugging colleagues and students to examine their bodies. It was all for his research, of course, but that did not mean his methods were ethical.

Kurasame honestly had no idea how the three of them became so close. Sure, they had all been promoted to cadet around the same time but... their chemistry was so strange. Comparatively, Kurasame was painfully dull. He was reserved, quiet, terse, serious. He was a gifted fighter, his talent having placed him in the elite Class First in Akademia and later earning him the title of the Ice Reaper and one of the four Champions of Rubrum. He had no place besides people like Kazusa and Emina.

And yet...

They were always there, by his side. They didn’t expect anything from him other than his company. If there were ever rumours scoffing at Kurasame’s reputation, the two of them would go out of their way to defend and support him. He was never really lonely, because they were there. Even when he snapped at them for their quirks, they never left him, never took it personally. They knew they were weird. Perhaps they were drawn to Kurasame, because his quirk was that he could put up with two extremes like them.

The Commander entered the Crystarium, letting his steeled gaze take in the area. The Crystarium normally had harsh rules against making noise, but the room was particularly silent that day. Cadets had their noses pressed up against large books, their eyes desperately trying to soak up as much information as they could about their enemies before mission day came.

Kurasame’s gut wrenched. Mission day. Tomorrow he was...

He forced himself to walk, shoving the thought from his mind. He had something he had to attend to. Something... important.

Reaching out, he lightly flicked one of the books in one of the Crystarium’s many bookshelves. There was a muffled click before the shelf crawled back, revealing a small laboratory.

“- Honestly, why is the commandant so obsessed with his absence of hair? He’s old. Of course he has none left. Any tonic I come up with won’t fix that...”

Kurasame crossed his arms and cleared his throat loudly. One of his cadets from Class Zero, Jack, from the look of it, was lying half-conscious on a lab chair while a man in a lab coat wandered from lab table to lab table, mixing ingredients together.

When the man heard Kurasame’s throat clearing, he spun around, his eyes lighting up first with glee, and then with embarrassment.

“Ah! Kurasame! What a pleasant surprise!” he chirped, abandoning his work without a second thought and stalking over to greet his friend with an innocent smile.

Kurasame glanced sideways at Jack and exhausted a stifled sigh. “... Really, Kazusa?” he muttered, narrowing his eyes, “How long do you plan on doing this...?”

“W-well!” Kazusa stepped back, gesturing to just about everything in his lab, “The Council doesn’t seem to have a problem with what I’m doing. In fact, they encourage it. And like I said, the drugs I’m using on these children aren’t quite as strong as the ones I tested on you and Emina, so have no fear! They’ll just be a wee bit drowsy for an hour or two afterward.”

“We have a mission tomorrow, Kazusa. A big one,” Kurasame grunted, moving to see if Jack was capable of moving on his own. Honestly, when he was assigned to be their Commanding Officer, being their babysitter was no exactly what he had in mind. But it wasn’t like he could just let them... act foolishly. He didn’t want them to feel the same regret he had, back in his days as the Ice Reaper...

Jack let out a low groan when Kurasame nudged his shoulder. He lolled his head a bit, but did not stir.

“Tsk, that slacker...” he grumbled, turning to watch Kazusa discretely hide something in his bookshelf, “... Give me a hand here. I need to speak with you about something.”

Kazusa looked surprised. “You need to talk to me?” He gave a mischievous grin, “Ooh, I wonder what it could be~? Perhaps you’ve finally realized your undying love for me?”

In a flash, there was a blade at his throat.

“Hahaha, j-just kidding, Kura, just kidding!” Kazusa squeaked, shying away from his friend’s blade and scurrying over to pick up the drugged cadet.

Rolling his eyes, Kurasame dismissed his blade and moved for the door.

The two of them walked towards the dormitories in silence. He could feel Kazusa’s gaze on him, silently questioning his actions, but Kurasame was determined not to utter a word until he was sure they were alone. He was not like Kazusa who could just scream to the world his most innermost thoughts. Despite his achievements, Kurasame could never be that brave.

He left Jack to rest in his bed, leading Kazusa back to his lab.

Perhaps it would have been... better if he were more like Kazusa or Emina. Kurasame... he was just a regular, high achieving commander. There was nothing special about him. He didn’t have any weird hobbies, antics, or features, mask aside. He was not... memorable.

_“We won’t forget someone as irritating as you!”_

Yes... they would. Class Zero was strong but they were not... that strong. And yet, still, their words had touched him. They had made him realize something. He didn’t... want to be forgotten. Hencefar, he had always thought it would be fine if he died and disappeared from everyone’s consciousness, having done his duty. But the few weeks he spent with Class Zero helped him see that wasn’t true. Those kids... he believed in them. He never told them that, hoping that his strict nature would push them to use every ounce of their potential, but they were a special bunch. Each and every one of them reminded him of when he was a young cadet trying to find his place in the world. They were talented, and were ostracized for it. The other classes were jealous of their strength, the attention they’ve gained. But unlike him, they didn’t have very many people to tell them that it was alright. They had each other, yes, but they didn’t have Kazusa and Emina. And sadly... it was much too late for him to take on that role for them. They were already dissatisfied with his inaction on the topic of their accused assassination. Perhaps it would be best if he just...

“... Kurasame?”

Blinking, Kurasame realized they had arrived at the lab, and had been staring at the ground for quite a long time. Kazusa was waving a hand in front of his face, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Kura are you... alright? You’re not in pain, are you?” His friend reached out, lightly touching his chest.

Kurasame reflexively backed away, glancing behind himself to check that the door was closed. It was. “I...”

He hesitated. This was a bad idea. He really ought to just leave things how they were and disappear. It was easier that way. That way, he wouldn’t have to worry about making anyone suffer. He could... he could move on like the other Champions and...

And...

And...?

Kazusa reached out, lightly pushing his chin up so he could look him in the eye. All his previous goofiness was gone now. His eyes were serious now, brows creased as he searched his best friend’s expression for anything that gave away a potential illness. “... The mission tomorrow. Are you worried your students won’t survive?”

Kurasame closed his eyes, feeling something in his chest throb. “... No,” he managed, backing away from him again, “They’re.... they’re tough. They’ll make it, all of them. I know it...”

There was a long pause. Kurasame knew his friend wasn’t stupid. He’d figure it out soon enough-

“... Don’t tell me, you’re...!”

“I have no choice!” Kurasame snarled, covering his eyes, “I... I have to do it. There’s no other way.”

Kazusa walked forward, sounding just as scared at he was, “But if you... you aren’t strong like you used to be. You won’t last!”

“I know that!” His voice caught in his throat, and he had to choke those words out. He could feel himself start to shake. He... had he ever been this upset before? Kurasame’s self-control was usually quite incredible. This was the first time he could really feel himself start to crumble. He felt like a cadet all over again, desperate for gratification, desperate for reassurance that he was doing the right thing, that he was on the right path, that everything was worth it, worth the sacrifice, worth the death, worth the suffering.

“I... it was... The Council they... they want Dr. Arecia gone. They wanted... to punish Class Zero but... all of them are innocent so I... I said I would take responsibility. I’m well aware of how unfair it all is but I... I can still use magic. I have to do this. I have to. No one else can.” The strength faded from his legs, and he found himself start to sink to the ground, “I... I have to... And yet I... I’m so scared.”

Strong arms enveloped him in a tight embrace. Kurasame could feel them, tears, threaten to fall from his eyes. He willed them back. He couldn’t cry, not now. He... he’d surely crack if he let himself do that...

“... You’re too kind, Kura. Honestly...” Kazusa sighed near his ear, “Of course you would do something like this for the sake of others...” He nuzzled him lightly, which Kurasame would have fought if they were in any other kind of a situation. This was the first time he actually felt comforted by his friend’s lack of a sense of personal space.

Kurasame let them sit there for a while, giving himself time to relax by just concentrating on his friend’s presence. Sure, Kazusa was a little fucked up in the head, but he wore his heart on his sleeve, and was always sincere in everything he did. That was why he chose to go to him in his last night... That and, well, one other thing...

“... Do you... remember that one time we went to the bar and got really drunk?” Kurasame finally moved, meeting his friend’s gaze.

Kazusa frowned. “Hmm... I reckon we almost got kicked out of Akademia for that display,” he mused.

Kurasame forced himself to smile, even if it was hidden behind his mask. “Do you remember the promise we made? You were pretty out of it."

A low hum left Kazusa as he thought back. “Hmmm, something about how you’re not allowed to kiss anyone before me.” He cracked a mischievous grin, “My, I’m surprised you remember. I was sure you accepted because you were really that drunk~.”

Kurasame gave a small shrug. “I wanted to forget it but... well, I really do owe you a lot. Pains in the ass or not, you and Emina are the only ones I know I can trust no matter what.”

He reached up, carefully removing his mask. Kazusa made a noise of surprise and drew back.

“Kurasame, what are you-”

“Sorry,” he sighed, turning to face his friend, “But I’m going to be selfish for once. I don’t want to be forgotten, especially not by those who mean the most to me. So that’s why I... I want you to kiss me.”

Kazusa could only stare at him. “... You’re... joking, right?”

Kurasame shook his head.

“You know how I... how I’ve always felt about you. You’ve always known. So why should I... just because you...”

“I’m not ordering you to,” Kurasame breathed, admittedly surprised by Kazusa’s response. It seemed he had matured over time as well. Sadly, Kurasame had been too busy to really notice until now. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. It was more... a suggestion. I’d like to think that... people who are romantically involved... would have a harder time forgetting their partners. I’ve never loved before so I... don’t know if such a bond would be stronger than the crystal’s ability to wipe memories but... the idea is at least... a little comforting...”

He frowned. "This is all... last minute. Unfortunately, a lot of things come to us only when we're forced to look death in the eye. I spoke with some of my cadets earlier and... before that conversation, I would have been fine with disappearing. After all, it meant I dedicated my life to the crystal until the very end. But now... I don't want to be forgotten. I don't care how I'm remembered, I just... don't want to be another name in the cemetery."

Kurasame closed his eyes. "I knew this would be my fate when I became a cadet. I just never thought much of it until today..."

He felt Kazusa lightly touch the corner of his mouth.

"... I won't forget you. Or at least, not without a fight. You're too important to me. Even if the crystal takes my memories away... it can't take my feelings for you."

Kurasame opened his eyes in time for Kazusa to lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"... You missed," the Commander grumbled, almost as if he were disappointed.

Kazusa let out a huff. "You really want this?" He murmured, brushing his thumb over Kurasame's upper lip, "I won't do it if it's only for me."

Scowling, Kurasame took his friend's hand, pushing it aside and leaning forward until their noses were almost touching. "... You really don't know how to take a hint, do you?" He grumbled before he closed the distance between them.  

It was a short peck, so when Kurasame pulled away, Kazusa burst out laughing.

"You call that a kiss?" He teased. He looked pleased, though.

Kurasame scowled. "Do I look like I know anything about this?" He snorted defensively.

Kazusa smiled brightly.  "Then allow me~." He tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips against and enveloping Kurasame's.

Kurasame gave a little jump of surprise, causing Kazusa to lean back and give a little laugh.

“You’re so adorable,” the mauve-haired researcher mused, “Ah, why does this have to be our last evening together...?” He moved forward, laying himself against Kurasame’s chest, “Honestly, I’d be happier if you came to ask if you could date Emina. At least you would still...”

Kurasame hugged him close. “I’m sorry...” he whispered, bowing his head, “If there was another way I-”

“I love you, Kurasame.” Kazusa closed his eyes. “That will... never change. So, make a promise with me.”

“... What?”

Kazusa twisted around, wrapping his arms around Kurasame’s neck. “In our next life, we’re going to go on a date. It’s going to be the sappiest date ever. It won’t matter how many people are around. We’re going to do it. Deal?”

Kurasame smiled a defeated smile. A date, huh? That sounded pretty... nice.

“... Alright. I promise.”

 

The ground shook. Gradually, the light was beginning to fade from the world. He felt cold, colder than ever before.

His shoulder struck the ground. As an ear-splitting shriek tore up the air, Kurasame’s thoughts could only drift to one thing. The gentle sensation of another’s lips against his.

_"Shall we go now, ----?"_


End file.
